Two Unexpected Trainers
by DragoniteRider
Summary: You know the game Pokémon?  I've always wanted to have a real Pokémon.  Who knew that wish would come true!  Now with Team Rocket on the rise, I have to stop them from taking over the world with my brother!  Oh, and I have to learn how to train my Pokémon


**Hello everyone, this is DragoniteRider! I know it's been a little long for a new story to come out, but I was kinda busy with some other stuff. Anyway, enough said, it's my 7th story! I'm sorry there hasn't been many updates on the stories, but you can PM me and tell me which one you want updated, or you can take part in the daily polls I'll have on my profile. **

**If anyone has a suggestion for an upcoming chapter, friendly critiques (that means in a nice way, people. Saying, "You suck!" , is not constructive.), or what you liked about it.  
****If you tell me, I can fix it and make the stories more entertaining for you.**

**Again:  
**

**Reviews=More Updates and Chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I would love it if I did, but I don't, so yeah. Start the story**

My name is Ricky. Ricky Fulmen. I'm an average kid living an average life. But all of that changed when they came. The world was plunged into darkness as a mysterious crime syndicate started a war against every nation on earth.

Something has been going around on the forums I frequently visit. They say that this syndicate that has started this war is none other than Team Rocket. They even did a poll seeing who thought it was Team Rocket, who thought it was impossible, and who couldn't make up their minds about the whole ordeal. Many people thought that there was going to be a majority of people that would say that it was impossible. However, everyone was very surprised when the results came in.

40% of the pollers said that they thought it was Team Rocket, 40% thought it was just some myth, and 10% thought it was a myth. But, if that was a surprise to every one, the next event was a real shocker.

**Saturday, February 18, 11:00 A.M.**

Ricky passed by his 6 year old brother, Samel, noting that he was watching the news. Again. Samel was an odd kid for his age. Instead of watching the cartoons that all the other kids his age watched, he watched the news. He said it, "Kept him informed about the world."

Ricky was about to leave the room when his brother called him back into the room, saying "Hey, Ricky? You may want to come in here. But, be ready to have your mind blown."

" Alright, I'm coming." Ricky turned around and came over to the couch where he crouched and asked, "What's so mind blowing?"

"Look at the TV. I paused it just at the right time so that we could get the best picture"

"I still don't get what could be so mind blowing about this picture."

"Will you just look at the screen closely? Fine. I'll use our iPad to show you." He took out a small tablet and pressed a button on the side. The screen showed a loading screen and then showed a replica of the TV on the pad. He then took a finger and circled a certain area on the TV. He asked, "Now can you tell who it is?"

"All I see is a person I've never seen in my entire life."

"Maybe you haven't seen him in real life, but you have seen him in a video game." He pulled up a picture from the internet, saying, "Does this person ring a bell to you."

"What are you saying? You think that?"

"Yes, I do believe that the man commanding all those forces is the current leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni."

"That's impossible. He doesn't exist in this world."

"Then how do you explain this?" He held out two ball with a red semi-circles on the top and a white semi-circles on the bottom. In the middles, there were small white buttons.

"Are these … Pokéballs?" Ricky said, surprised

"Yep, and they both have Pokémon in them."

"How did you get these?" Ricky said, absolutely amazed.

"Well, I saw two creatures battling it out on our front yard. I didn't know what to do about them, so I stood back and tried not to get involved. This kid saw the fight and started to run towards me. He took these two Pokéballs out of his backpack and threw them to me. I caught them and wondered what to do with them. I decided to throw them at the Pokémon. Imagine my surprise when both of them, when they made contact, bounced back and shot a red beam of light at the creatures. Both were sucked in and then heard the capture's success. I was really surprised so I just walked over to them and picked them up. I turned my head to say thanks to the person who threw me the Pokéballs. However, he had vanished and in his place were these two Pokédexes."

"Samel … that's amazing! You want to see what these Pokémon are?" Ricky asked, extremely excited about finding out the Pokémon they had gotten

"Sure, but let's make this random. Just chose one of these Pokéballs and let's go out into the backyard and test these out." Samel instructed Ricky. The brother each picked up one of the Pokéballs and went outside. Each of them said, "Pokémon, go!"

Two white lights came out of the Pokéballs and out popped two figures. The one Samel chose was a canine with black and grey fur. The one Ricky chose was a lizard-like pokemon. It was orange and had a tail with a flame on top of it. In front of them were a goodness-to-truth, a Charmander and a Poochyena.

**This story is going to be the one that I fully complete. If you think I'm forgetting about the story, PM me! Wake me up! Get me back to writing! Flood my inbox (Both site and email.). I really don't mind at all.**

**Remember:**

**Review=New Chapters**

**So review away!**

**Note: Any rude critiques will not be tolerated and will be removed upon posting. And if you are going to tell me where I can improve, plz tell me at least one thing that I did right. No one wants to get a fully negative critique.**

**DragoniteRider, out!**


End file.
